capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man
Mega Man, known as Rockman (ロックマン, Rokkuman?) in Japan, is a game developed and published in 1987 for the NES/Famicom. It is the first game ever to star Mega Man and was directed by Tokuro Fujiwara. Mega Man has been in several series and this is the first game in what is called the Mega Man Classic series. The game established many of the conventions that would define several Mega Man series. Most notably, Mega Man introduced the setup of a number of stages, each with a Robot Master at the end that, when defeated, would pass on its unique power to Mega Man. The game's music and sound effects are by Manami Matsumae (credited as Chanchacorin Manami) and Yoshihiro Sakaguchi (credited as Yuukichan's Papa). Later, it would be added to Mega Man: The Wily Wars for Sega Genesis (1994), as well as the Japanese collection game, Rockman Complete Works in 1999 for the PlayStation. In 2004, it was re-released in the anthology game, Mega Man Anniversary Collection for the GameCube, Xbox, and PlayStation 2. Mega Man has also been released on the Virtual Console in Europe. A mobile game version is now available from CapcomMobile and Movaya. Characters * Mega Man * Dr. Wily * Dr. Light * Roll - (playable in Powered Up only) * Cut Man - (playable in Powered Up only) * Guts Man - (playable in Powered Up only) * Ice Man - (playable in Powered Up only) * Bomb Man - (playable in Powered Up only) * Fire Man - (playable in Powered Up only) * Elec Man - (playable in Powered Up only) * Mettaurs * Sniper Joes * Yellow Devil * Copy Robot - a duplicate of Mega Man created by Dr. Wily using a three dimensional copy system he used to protect his fortress. It was capable of making a near perfect copy of Mega Man, even possessing all of his special weapons, but it could not copy Mega Man's electronic brain and instead uses its own AI. * CWU-01P - a robot that deploys a protective bubble and shoots laser beams. It is also capable of talking, although it shows no personality other than that of an automated sentry. * Proto Man - (appears in and is playable in Powered Up only) * Time Man - (appears in and is playable in Powered Up only) * Oil Man - (appears in and is playable in Powered Up only) Gameplay Mega Man is made up of six stages, with a Robot Master at the end guarding a weapon. The stage select screen allows the player to choose from these six stages, and when they are all completed, the seventh and last stage appears in the middle of the menu, replacing the text "Stage Select, Press Start". This last stage is in fact more like four regular stages linked together, some a bit shorter than average, but with bosses that are considered harder than usual. Notes The picture on the game's American box contains virtually nothing that can be found in the game. Mega Man himself resembles a middle-aged man rather than a boy, and he is holding a handgun instead of his Arm Cannon. The game's cover is commonly ridiculed because of its inaccuracy. The European box cover, however, features Mega Man looking more like his video game counterpart. The Yashichi is found as a pick-up in the fourth Wily Stage, just before the teleporter. The Magnet Beam is needed to reach it safely, but it refills Mega Man's health and his weapons, and is worth one million points. Remake Mega Man Powered Up (Rockman Rockman in Japan) is a 2006 PlayStation Portable remake of the original game released in 1987. The game features a new super deformed art style in addition to two new Robot Masters, Time Man and Oil Man. Also, like in Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass, and the Mega Man X series, there is a new introductory level that comes before the main level selection screen, complete with a new boss at the end. The game offers two ways to play each level. "New Style" takes advantage of the wide PSP screen and features altered level design with brand-new remixed music. There are actually 468 New Style stages in this mode, 13 for each difficulty (Easy, Normal, and Hard), and 39 for each character. "Old Style" recreates the original aspect ratio and level design of the original Mega Man for NES, and features the original NES game music, but still retains the 3D graphics and super-deformed art style. The game also contains a challenge mode, a level editor, and an online infrastructure mode to distribute fan-made levels online. Gallery Image:MMCopyRobot.png|''Copy Robot'' Image:MMCWU01P.png|''CWU-01P'' Image:MMUpTimeMan.png|Powered Up Time Man Image:MMUpOilMan.png|Powered Up Oil Man Box Art Image:MMJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:MMJapanPS.png|''Japan'' PS Image:MMPUJapan.png|Powered Up Japan Image:MMUpCoverScan.png|Powered Up U.S. Image:MMUpEurope.png|Powered Up Europe Advertisement and Merchandise RockmanAd.png|''Japan'' Ad MMAdvertisement.png|''U.S.'' Ad RockmanRockmanOST.png|Mega Man Maverick Hunter X/Powered Up OST Mega Man Archie issue 1.png|Archie Comics Mega Man #1, 2011 External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/psp_rockman/ Rockman Rockman Official Site] Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:NES Games Category:PSP Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:PC Games